


Keeping it Hidden

by JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest



Series: Keeping it Hidden [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 2 yr old Alexander Hamilton, Caregiver!Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Caregiver!Hercules Mulligan, Caregiver!John Laurens, F/F, Gen, George is dad, Little!Alex, Martha is mom, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, T.Jeffs is forced to babysit, Washingdad, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest/pseuds/JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest
Summary: Heavily inspired by CGLRE-Hamilton by TieflingBoi
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Keeping it Hidden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014990
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw y'all this is gonna be short chapters being posted more often since i have a hard time sitting still for longer than an hour. So I'll try posting once a day at most, twice a week at least.  
> thanks for the couple of kudos on the first chapter, it really boosted the little confidence i have in this work.  
> If y'all find an error in my works, more towards my french as im better at speaking it than typing it lol, please comment.  
> I always appreciate some criticism now and then  
> Thanks!

Alexander had his system down-packed. Work, make coffee, work, and then get maybe 2 times a week of littleness. ====================================================================================== 

He never went fully into it, though, keeping one adult foot in his mind. He specifically scheduled for exiting the little-space about 15-20 minutes before he knew his partners came home. Alexander couldn't imagine what would happen if his partners found out. They were all bigger and stronger than him, although being the biggest teddy bears. he knew they all could have their anger surges. No, he didn't want them to find out. What would they do? Kick him out? Hit him? Scream at him? But what if they supported it? They all absolutely LOVED kids... No. They wouldn't. No way in hell they would. So he kept his system secret. ==================================================================================== Alexander could feel the littleness bubbling closer and closer to the surface, and thanked god he was working home this semester. He had a couple of classes to attend, but they were further into the semester. He quickly grabbed his paci and Tay Tay, His favorite,and only, Stuffed lion. He shuffled into the living room, since nobody was home, with his paci in his mouth, layed on the ground, slipping quickly into little space. ====================================================================================== Lafayette decided to close the salon early today, hoping they would surprise one of the loves of their life when they got home. But when they got home, they were the one surprised with an unexpected(and adorable) asleep Alex. Alexander was on the ground, snuggling a stuffed lion, and chewing contently on a pacifier.After watching the Adorable little sleep for a minute, They picked up their incredibly underfed boyfriend, and put him in the bed. ====================================================================================== They would certainly have a talk once he woke up.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Laf have 'The Talk' about his littleness and laf convinces him to tell the others as well

Lafayette wouldn't be counted as the strict one in their relationships, since the mom role was granted to Herc, but they put on the strictest look they could muster as Alexander awoke, and came into the living room, completely confused on how he got in bed.   
Alex looked at Laf, bearing the look of sheer confusion, until that look replaced itself with pure horror.  
"Alexandre, Mon amour, Care to explain?"  
Laf questioned softly, not wanting to startle the poor boy.  
"I-I-I-- God I'm so Sorry Laf!" Alex Rushed, " I'll go pack my bags..." He added sadly.  
Laf rushed towards the timid boy and enveloped him into a massive bear hug. "Nonnonnononon, I'm not mad!Je t'aime trop!" They exclaimed." Wait-You're not mad?" Alexander asked, completely surprised. He thought they would be pissed! "Non. There is rien Wrong with this 'little headspace'. Je see it as quite adorable!" They said, absolutely brimming with possibilities.

About an hour later, Herc and John came home. Alexander was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room with Laf on the couch, both gesturing for the two to sit down.   
"Is something wrong?" John asked quietly. "Non Alexander has something to explain to you two. Alexander?" Laf pried softly. 

"I-sigh-have yall ever heard of age regression?"


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Herc and John did once Alex explained his coping mechanism to them, was laugh. This action made Alexander panic. Were they disgusted? Did they wanna kick him out?   
Soon, Laf saw how panicked Alex was and rushed to hug him.  
They Glared at the two adults who had just started to calm down.

“Alex I-snort- I’m sorry. But….. We kinda knew.” John said, causing both Laf’s and Alex’s eyes to go wide, “Wh-what?” Alex got out, ”Oh, yea. Herc kinda went into your office to get it cleaned up, and well he found the little bag.” John said. “Don’t worry we’re fine with it! We laughed because, well we found out months ago, and we were trying to figure out when Laf was gonna find out. “ Herc explained. 

\-------TIME SKIP-------------cuz im lazy-------------

The three tried everything they could to show Alexander that its okay to be little, but all they got was an angry adult locking himself away in his office to work.

Maybe, They could try something else...


	4. IMPORTANT

should I continue this?


	5. Day Off Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its short as usual, but theres 2 parts to this chapter

Laf, Herc, and John hoped to show Alexander that it is okay to be little, but every time they tried, They had a furious adult locked inside his office. So, Naturally they made plans. They stocked up on what they see as essential( Laf buying more toys than anything) and scheduled the day, making sure everyone was free all day. 

Alexander acted as if he didn't notice the growing supply of little stuff, but he did. It infuriated him even more that they hoped he would let go. He wouldn't let it happen. Not Once.They all went to bed with a plan. Alexander planned to just simply hide out in his office all day, But Laf, John, and Herc planned for a little day.

The next morning, as Alex tried getting out of bed, Herc put his arms around his stomach, grounding him to the bed, so Laf and John could start on the plan. “Uh-Herc! I have work to do!” Alex said, squirming to get out of his lover’s iron grip, “No. No work today” Herc replied gruffly. “UGH!” Alex groaned, trying to annoy Herc into letting him go.

Meanwhile, Laf and John worked quickly making breakfast and setting up the guest room, which they changed into the ‘little room’. Once they heard the loud groan of Alex, they rushed to finish the last tasks. Once finished, Laf called out “Breakfast!”. 

“Not Hungry!-OOF” Alex tried getting out, but Herc worked fast, and picked him up. “HERC! I'M NOT A CHILD! PUT ME DOWN!” Alex shouted, earning no release.

\------------------------------------------  
Ok I’m done with part One. Lazy Cliffhanger!


	6. Day Off Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally finished pt 2 . and its short. I have this idea on another and i'm getting pretty into it. But im hoping to finish this book before i do anything else. comment if you want me to start on the other, as i have more ideas for that one and huge writers block for this one.

John and Lafayette watched as their boyfriend, Hercules, carried a flailing Alexander. They both watched unsure whether to be amused or annoyed at the sight.   
As Herc put Alexander down, Alex kicked one last time, and hit him in the knee. "Alexander! I saw that!" Laf exclaimed, turning to glare at a laughing John. "John... Why are you laughing??" , "Alexander looks so fucking satisfied with himself right now, it's hilarious." John wheezed out. Laf swiftly turned around and looked Alex dead in the eye, " That wasn't nice, Apologize." Laf deadpanned. "What- I'm not a child! He deserved it!" Alexander gaped. 

John turned towards the food, and started preparing it, like they had planned.   
He walked towards the table, plate in hand. He placed the plate in front of Alexander. Alex looked at it, and then looked at John, before launching into his rant. "Why are y'all babying me??- wait, I know why! God, I'm not going little! I Don't want to, so STOP TRYING!-mmpf!" 

He was cut off by Laf shoving a bite-sized piece of pancake in his mouth. "Stop Ranting." Laf said, getting pissed off at what Alex said. Alex bowed his head and silently thought about what he said. He knew what he ranted was only halfway true. He wanted to be a little more than anything right now! But he didn't want to slip because of the embarrassment that came with it. 

"Now, we aren't forcing you to be little. We are just trying to Montre que ça va- ah Show its okay to be petite." Laf calmly explained. 

Alex nodded his head, causing the others to look at each other with a hopeful look.  
"okay." Alex said. "Do you want to be petite?"Laf asked with a hint of hope in their voice.

Alex thought for a minute. He wanted to be little, but it was embarrassing.  
After a minute, Alex silently nodded his head, not making eye contact with any of his lovers.

Herc, Laf, an John all looked happy enough to jump around the dorm.   
This is Gonna be Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash!


End file.
